I Could Get Used to This
by FairyTale87
Summary: Songfic to I could get used to this by The Veronicas. Hermione is scared about a test, but Harry helps her over come it


**A/n: Once again i am doing a Harry and hermione songfic to the song i could get used to this by the veronicas. this is only my 2****nd**** songfic so please be nice! **

**delaimer: i don't own harry potter or "i could get used to this" (I wish i did though) **

**I could get used to this**

_You make me breakfast in bed, when I'm mixed up in my head, you wake me with a kiss, I could get used to this._

"Hermione, I brought you something to eat. You look really stressed about the potions test today, are you sure you're okay?" Harry sat the tray down and sat on the bed next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine…now that you're here." I kissed him lightly on the cheek wishing this moment could last forever. He kissed me on the forehead, the mint/vanilla aroma of his hair over taking my nose, his soft black locks brushing against by face. I smiled and got out of bed motioning to Harry to leave so I could get dressed.

_You think I look the best when my hair is mess, can't believe you exist, I could get used to this. Because I know you're too good to be true, must have done something good to meet you._

I walked into the Great Hall, my hair in a chaos nest because of the rush to get there on time to hear the announcements, since I had missed breakfast and not get busted by Dumbledore. I silently sat next to Harry.

"You look beautiful this morning." He told me as he gave me a quick hug. I thought to myself _there must be something I did right to meet such an angel, and make him my special someone._ I gave him a warm grin placing my hand on top of his and leaned my head on his shoulder. The announcements went by at the speed of light because all I could see and think about was Harry and his gleaming emerald eyes.

_Because you wrote my name across your hand, when I freak you understand, there is not a thing you miss, and I could get used to this. I'm feeling it coming over me, with you it all come naturally, lost the reflex to resist and I could get used to this._

We made our way to Snape's dark, eerie classroom, me shivering the whole way. Harry turned around and laid his hands on my shoulders and said,

"Relax Hermione, I will be here the whole time, and besides it is just one simple test…but I know how important tests are to you." He smiled and rubbed my shoulder once we sat down, the test being harshly dropped in front of us. My heart beat faster, my mind turning and sweat rolling rapidly down my face. But all that fear disappeared when I looked at Harry, his eyes and face reassuring me that I would do great. Harry always has understood my silly little frantic stages and that is one reason why I love him so.

_You love the songs I write, you like the movies I like, there must be some kind of twist, but I could get used to this because you listen to me when I'm depressed, it doesn't seem to make you like me less…_

Later that day Harry led me into the Common Room where he had set up a movie screen and a projector.

"What is all this for?" I asked holding his hand staring at the scenery around me.

"I thought watching your favorite movie Titanic might help you get that test and grades off your mind" he smiled innocently.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!" A shadow of a tear sparkled in my eye. We sat down on the couch and switched on the movie, after about an hour into the movie a few other couples joined us and we went through the tears, laughs, cheers, and oh, two whole bags of cheese puffs all in movie. When the credits started to roll and my favorite song My Heart Will Go On started to play I turned to Harry.

"This is so…so sweet!" I managed to say between tears.

_Because you wrote my name across your hand, when I freak you understand, there is not a thing you miss and I could get used to this, I'm feeling it coming over me, with you it all comes naturally, lost the reflex to resist, and I could get used to this._

I embraced Harry digging my head into his chest in a somewhat easy way. I had totally forgotten about the stupid test and let go letting my hair out of its already falling bun. Lavender turned up the music and we and all the other couples started dancing. I felt so alive and free in Harry's arms.

_Because you wrote my name across your hand, when I freak you understand, there is not a thing you miss, and I could get used to this. I'm feeling it coming over me, with you it all comes naturally, lost the reflex to resist, and I could get used to this. You make me breakfast in bed, when I'm mixed up in my head, you wake me with a kiss and I could get used to this._

The next day we received our test scores. I looked down at my paper: a perfect. Harry nudged me and said,

"Told you that you would do great, you always do!" it was the perfect end to the perfect beginning.

**So what did you think? it is better than my 1****st**** songfic, but could use improvments. i would love to hear what you think of it! **


End file.
